ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Path to the Truth (Epilogue)
After saving the world, Sonic chased after Eggman and Kiva is about to offer a chance to Ratchet: finish Cell and lead him to her boss. Kiva: Ratchet, I've got a lock on Cell. He's near Gotham City. Ratchet: Probably waiting for us, no doubt. Alister: The longer we wait, the more desperate the people of Gotham will become. Sonja: Yeah. WHOA! *Gets pulled close by Alister* Ratchet: General, don't grab Sonja into this. She won't last five minutes against Cell. You and I both know it! Alister: Sorry.. I was-- Kiva: She has proven herself today, but facing Cell is a dangerous situation we all have to work together. Clank: Are you saying..? Kiva: Sonja, I thank you for saving the world. But, you do have a choice. Sonja: What is it? Sienna Willow: *Smiles and thinks of Sonja and Alister together as a couple* Kiva: Either join us in a battle against Cell and Megatron, or stay here and keep an eye out for the people here. Alister: I guess the decision is up to you. Sonja: *Smiles and nods her head, sighing taking out her crystal perfume* I'll join the fight...*Transforms into her Enchanted Form* Kiva: A valor response, young one. *activated a time portal* This should take us to Gotham, where Cell has gone into hiding. Ratchet: So, how do we flush him out? Kiva: There's an underground organization working under the Penguin. My suggestion is to find him first. Clank: It's a start. Ratchet: Which means it's probably a trap. Still, it is our only lead. Let's go. - One by one, both groups enters the portal. Kiva stops Sonja for one last question before entering. Kiva: Are you sure about this? This maybe your greatest challenge yet. There's no going back from it. Sonja: Of course. Right girls? Lombax Five: Right! Kiva: Of course, but I just want you to be certain. In your timeline, Alister has become your boyfriend, right? Sonja: Yes. Kiva: I thought as much, because before you arrived, things have gotten a bit complicated with this Alister. Summer Hill: How so? - Kiva has given a letter to Sonja. Kiva: This will explain Alister's condition. Sonja: *Opens the letter* Kiva: From what I'm told, he is been experimented by Dr. Nefarious and Errol. He is suffering from a short-term memory loss. He can't remember what happened after restoring the Great Clock. This is the Alister you just met. Sonja: Ohhh... Kiva: I thought you should know the difference. Oh, almost forgot.. Take this. - Kiva gives the second letter to Sonja. Diana Harp: What's that one for? Kiva: That's for Ratchet when you see him. It's the hints on how to beat Cell. Sonja: *Opens the letter* Kiva: Use this knowledge for the task ahead. My boss knows that only the brave will prevail. Even you. Sienna Willow: What does that mean? Kiva: All will be revealed in time. Now, get going. Their waiting for you. Sonja: Okay. *Follows the others* - As the portal closes, leaving Kiva behind, she has a request for Ratchet alone. Kiva: Take care of them.. - Kiva walks away from the town as the episode ends. Category:Scenes